


Never Really Over

by staticxdesire



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Bellamy Blake, Single Parent Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticxdesire/pseuds/staticxdesire
Summary: Bellamy Blake is surprised when his ex shows up in the middle of the night. Will they find their way back to each other?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Never Really Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and debated even posting, but here ya go!

Bellamy Blake plopped himself down on his couch with an exaggerated sigh. The full moon was shining brightly through the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up most of his apartment. It reminded him of the nights he once spent out on the town, exploring the city that he loved more than anything. Almost anything. Being a single father to three young girls was not an easy task on the best of days. On the worst of days, like today, it made it feel like the world was caving in around him. He hadn’t planned on life being this way, he hadn’t planned on fatherhood at all. But when Clarke got pregnant with Bodhi and Briar everything changed. 

Sure, he could have ditched the kids like Clarke had done. He could have shipped them off to someone else, but they were his kids, his responsibility. He’d honestly thought about giving them up a few times that first week home from the hospital when the twins wouldn’t sleep at all. Then he met Echo when the twins were 6 months old, and things got easier. He didn’t love Echo. Definitely not the way he should have, not the way he once loved Clarke, but life with her had been easier. When Echo told him she was pregnant, Bellamy was excited. Another child in the chaos wasn’t ideal, but neither was anything else at the time. 

And then Echo had died in childbirth due to so many complications, leaving Bellamy a single father to 2-year-old twins and a newborn baby girl. Thankfully Haisley, who had been born a month early, was completely healthy. She was now nearly 2 years old, and Bellamy couldn’t be prouder of the little girl she was becoming. 

A loud bang caught Bellamy’s attention as the apartment shook a little. It wasn’t enough to do damage, but it was enough to cause him to panic a little. He jumped off the couch and ran to the large windows and looked out. Smoke filled the air in the distance, and if Bellamy had to guess it was right near times square. 

He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV watching as it came to life. He flicked through a few channels before the news channel caught his attention. “Explosion in Times Square” flashed across the bottom of the screen. He didn’t have a chance to process what he was seeing when a little voice behind him spoke. 

“Daddy?” Bellamy turned at the sound of Briar’s voice and looked over at his little girl. She stood at the top of the stairs that lead to the 2nd-floor loft of the apartment. Her dark curls were a mess and she held on tightly to the ratty old bunny she got when she was born. 

“Hey, baby girl,” Bellamy said taking the stairs two at a time until he had 4-year-old Briar in his arms. “You alright?”

Briar nodded and hid her face in the crook of Bellamy’s neck. “There was a loud noise. It woke me up and I was scared.”

Bellamy shushed his daughter and carried her back down the stairs. He settled them on the couch, but not before turning the volume way down and making sure that Briar couldn’t see the mess that was displayed on the tv. 

Bellamy watched the chaos unfold on the screen and held Briar tighter. When a photo appeared on the screen Bellamy’s heart sank. 

“Clarke Griffin is among the missing tonight. She was seen at a nightclub here earlier with friends dancing and laughing moments before the bomb went off. No word yet on whether or not she is among the dead.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy whispered as he held on to Briar tighter. “No.”

A half-hour later Briar was dead weight in Bellamy’s arms so he stood up and started carrying her up the stairs to the room she shared with Bodhi. He made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard a soft knock on the door. He glanced at the clock; just past midnight. Hesitating slightly Bellamy turned towards the apartment door and swung it open with his left hand while holding Briar in his right. 

On the other side of the door stood the last person he expected to see: Clarke. She was covered in black ashes with tears streaking down her face. The short red dress she wore was ripped up nearly shreds. She had, what appeared to be a cardigan draped over her left arm, and was leaning on the door frame for support and a wave of different emotions came over him, anger to relief all at once. 

“Clarke,” he whispered. “I-I was watching the news.” 

“Can I please come in?” She asked, glancing down at the sleeping child. “I know I’m the last person you want to be here, but I don’t want to go back to my place. I can’t go back.”

Bellamy moved out of the way and motions Clarke in then closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked before turning around to face her again. 

“She’s gotten so big.” Clarke sighed. “Which one is that?”

“Briar. And yeah, they tend to grow a lot over 4 years.” Bellamy snapped. A tear slipped down Clarke’s cheek and Bellamy realized how harsh he sounded. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I’m going to lay her back down in bed. I’ll be right back.”

Bellamy disappeared up the stairs. He took his time settling Briar in the bed next to Bodhi before walking out. He peeked his head into the next room and saw Haisley sound asleep, the glow of the moon creating shadows in the room. 

At the top of the stairs, Bellamy peered down into the main level and didn’t see Clarke where he had left her less than 10 minutes ago. Taking the steps slowly, he looked around when he stepped off the last one. There was no sign of Clarke, it’s like she was never here. 

Then he heard it. 

Whimpering coming from the bathroom. The door was closed tightly and Bellamy suspected that Clarke was on the other side. Closing in the distance he knocked quietly and waited. When the door didn’t open, Bellamy turned the knob and slowly opened it himself. Clarke stood facing the mirror, and when she glanced over he saw the tears streaming down her face, making a clear trail through the black ash. 

“You okay?” Bellamy asked, genuinely concerned. When Clarke nodded, Bellamy shook his head. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I-I’m sorry I came here,” Clarke whispered. “You have every right to tell me to leave.”

“I didn’t say that.” Bellamy shot back. “Stop telling me what I should and shouldn’t do. I want to know if you’re alright because you look like a hot mess.”

“There was an explosion,” Clarke started. 

“I know, I heard it. You were there.” 

Clarke nodded and turned towards Bellamy fully. She held a white towel pressed against the left side of her stomach, and it was drenched in blood. When Clarke pulled the towel away Bellamy noticed something sticking out. He wasn’t sure but it looked like metal, considering the explosion it wouldn’t be a surprise. 

“Damnit, Clarke.” Bellamy hissed. “You need to go to the hospital. I’ll call an ambulance to take you.”

“No,” Clarke’s free hand reached out and grabbed Bellamy’s wrist. “No hospitals. I’m going to pull this out, and I’ll be gone before you even wake up in the morning.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I said—“ Clarke started to repeat herself when Bellamy cut her off again. 

“I heard you loud and clear,” Bellamy growled out. “Stop being so goddamn stubborn. I’m going to call an ambulance.”

Bellamy turned and left the room. He hadn’t even made it halfway to the coffee table where his phone was when he heard a scream come from the bathroom. That had him turning around and running back in. Clarke stood there bracing herself on the counter. The piece of metal was in the sink with blood splattered around. 

“It’s done.” She whispered. “Don’t call. Please don’t call.”

“I’m tired, and now I have to worry about you bleeding out on my bathroom floor.” Bellamy opened the closet door and pulled out the first aid kit he stored in there. Pulling out the scissor he cut down the middle of Clarke’s dress ignoring her shocked expression. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, darling.”

He cleaned the area thoroughly to hopefully avoid any major infection. Grabbing a clean hand towel he put pressure on the wound and turned Clarke toward the shower. 

“You don’t want a doctor,” Bellamy smirked. “Then you deal with me. Hop in.”

“I can shower myself.” Clarke frowned. “I’m not a child.”

“Oh, you will shower by yourself. But I’m not moving. Make it quick.”

Bellamy helped Clarke into the standing shower and closed the frosted glass door behind her. He heard the shower turn on, but didn’t move from his spot right by the door. 

“You’re making this awkward.” Clarke groaned. Bellamy laughed to himself but didn’t say a word. This was awkward for her? “Bel?”

“Do you need help?” Bellamy asked nonchalantly.

“No.” A few minutes later the shower turned off. Clarke opened the door and stood there. Bellamy couldn’t help but stare, and then his eyes fell to the nasty wound that didn’t look any better now than it had earlier. “Towel?”

Bellamy handed Clarke a towel and turned around leaving the bathroom muttering something about drying off. A few minutes later he walked back in with clothes in hand. 

“Uh, thanks,” Clarke whispered. 

After Clarke was dressed and Bellamy bandaged the wound, the two of them stood awkwardly in the kitchen. Bellamy puttered around putting dishes away while Clarke stood on the other side of the island watching. 

“Thanks for helping me, Bel. I don’t know what I would have done without your help.” Clarke forced a smile. “I mean that.”

“You would have bled out somewhere because you’re stubborn.” Bellamy looked up at Clarke as he grabbed a sippy cup from the sink. “Why didn’t you want to go home? Or the hospital.”

“The truth?” Clarke asked, and when Bellamy nodded she continued. “I wanted out of the spotlight.” 

“Everyone thinks you died in that blast.” Bellamy pointed out. “Someone needs to know that you’re alive.”

Clarke nodded. “I’ll call a cab and go to the police station. Coming here was a bad idea, but I appreciate all your help.”

She made it to the door before Bellamy stopped her. “Stay.”

“What?” 

“It’s late and I’m tired. I don’t want to be up all night worrying about you. Stay the night, and I’ll take you in the morning.” Bellamy offered. “You can sleep in my bed, I’ll crash in the twins’ room.”

“I’m not taking your bed.” Clarke objected. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You and I both know that the couch is not comfortable to sleep on, and the spare room belongs to the twins now. I can move Bodhi in with Briar, it’s fine.”

Deciding not to argue, Clarke nodded. Bellamy turned off the lights before leading Clarke upstairs. When she was behind his closed-door Bellamy got himself situated in the twins’ room for the night, and much to his surprise sleep came easy enough. 

-

The early morning sun filtered in through the window filling the room in a golden light. He stirred in the bed for a moment before his eyes flew open and realized he was laying in the twins’ room. Two sets of matching eyes peered down at him. 

“Morning girls.” Bellamy groaned before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The clock on the bedside table read 8:00 am, and he was shocked that Haisley hadn’t woken him up before the twins. “Is Haisley awake?”

Bodhi shrugged. “Why was you in Bwiar’s bed? Bwiar was sweeping in my bed.” 

Not answering Bodhi’s question, Bellamy ushered the girls out of the room mumbling something about breakfast. When they got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Clarke. It wasn’t just Clarke that had him stopping, he wasn’t surprised to see her here, he was shocked to see her sitting on the couch, eyes closed with Haisley asleep in her arms. That explained why Haisley hadn’t woke him up promptly like she did every morning. 

“Whose that?” Briar asked, eyeing the stranger carefully. “Why she sweeping on our couch?”

“Breakfast first, then we’ll talk.” Bellamy smiled. He got the girls settled on the barstools that sat in front of the kitchen island. His favorite part about mornings was making breakfast and having the girls watch. They’d talk about what they wanted to do that day, whether it was with him or their nanny. 

“Is Miss Josie coming today, daddy?” Bodhi asked, reaching for a banana. The little girl opened it with ease before handing half to her sister. Bellamy placed a bowl of Cheerios in front of the girls, unsure of how to explain any of this to them. “Daddy?”

“Miss Josie is going to be here any minute, baby girl.” Bellamy smiled. “I’m not going to work, but you can get her to take you to the playground while I take care of a few things.”

“Okay,” Briar smiled. 

The door opened 10 minutes later and Bellamy looked over and saw Josie, the girls’ nanny, walking in. She took off her coat before walking over and giving the girls a kiss on the head. 

“Morning beautiful girls.” Josie grinned. “It’s a beautiful day today, what should we do?”

“Daddy said he’s not working,” Bodhi said. 

“But you can take us to the park, ‘cause he’s got to take care of stuff.” Briar finish. 

“Oh?” Josie asked, curious. “That sounds like important work.” 

Bellamy nodded. “It is, now girls go get dressed.”

The twins climbed off the barstools and ran to the stairs. When they were gone Bellamy motioned to the sleeping blonde on his couch. 

“Stuff,” Bellamy muttered. “Not how I wanted to spend my day.”

Haisley let out a quiet cry and Bellamy saw Clarke’s arms tighten around the girl instinctively. When Haisley quieted down Bellamy walked over arms stretched out for his youngest. “Give her to me.”

“Bell?” Clarke looked him in the eyes. “I-I—“

“Give her to me.” Bellamy didn’t wait before he took Haisley from Clarke and handed her to Josie. 

“I’m sorry.” Clarke stood up slowly. Bellamy noticed the bloodstain on her shirt and muttered a curse. “She threw up in her bed around 4, and I didn’t want to wake you. I gave her a bath and I checked her temperature, she was normal by the way, and then we kinda just fell asleep down here.”

“Clarke Griffin?” Josie eyed the blonde standing a few feet away. “You were on the news last night, everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“Probably should have just died. Would have been a hell of a lot easier.” Clarke shrugged. “At least on Bellamy.”

“Don’t you even dare start with that bullshit, Clarke.” Bellamy glared at her. “Let me change your bandage.” 

-

It was nearly noon by the time Bellamy and Clarke finished up at the police station. Bellamy stopped for take-out on the way back to the apartment and the two of them now sat in the silence. 

“How old is your baby?” Clarke asked. “She’s pretty tiny.” 

“19 months, her name is Haisley,” Bellamy answered simply. 

“Where’s her mom?” Clarke questioned. 

“Echo died in childbirth. She never got to meet Haisley. I've been doing this single dad thing for a while now, and yes, before you ask Echo was a mom to the twins up until she died. They were 6 months old and the only mother they knew.”

“That’s my fault,” Clarke whispered. “I fully understand that I messed up when it came to them. When it comes to a lot of things if I’m completely honest.”

Bellamy nodded. 

“I want to be a part of their life, Bel. I can do better, I know I can.” Clarke pleaded. “Say no and I’ll understand.”

“How do I know that you’re not going to bail on them? Leaving newborns was one thing, but if you break their heart now I’ll never forgive you.”

“Give me a chance,” Clarke asked, and when Bellamy nodded she smiled. She was going to prove to him that she could be a mother and that this was going to work.

-

A couple of weeks had passed by and much to Bellamy’s surprise Clarke stuck around. The daily routine was different now with both adults around all the time, and sometimes Bellamy got caught up in the idea of family. What it would be like if they were a true family. 

Bellamy sat on the couch flicking through the channels when he heard Clarke on the stairs behind him. He gave her a smile when she came into view. “Twins settled in?”

She nodded, “and I checked on Haisley before coming down. She’s out like a light.”

Bellamy motioned for Clarke to sit, and she took the space next to him. “I’m glad you decided to come back, Clarke. Decisions haven’t been easy, but the girls seem so happy, and that makes me happy.” 

“I’m happy too, Bellamy.”

Bellamy stood up and stretched. Clarke could hear the cracking and cringed at the sound. He’d been crashing in the girls’ room or on the couch he himself had deemed ‘too uncomfortable’ for the last two weeks because he was too much of a gentleman to make Clarke do it. 

“Take your bed back, I’ll sleep on the couch.” She said when he sat back down, two wine glasses in hand. He passed one to Clarke with a smile. “Seriously, Bellamy.”

“No way, it’s killing my back enough. We both don’t need to suffer.” Bellamy shrugged. “It's totally fine.”

After a few glasses of wine, Clarke stood up and put her hand out for Bellamy. “The bed is big enough for both of us, and we’re adults.”

Bellamy hesitated for a moment before placing his hand in hers and leading the way up to his bedroom. 

-

The next morning Clarke crossed-legged on the couch with Haisley tucked into the space in the middle.  _ Peppa Pig  _ was playing on the tv and Clarke nearly groaned every time the damn pig opened its mouth, which by the way was way too often. 

“You really like this stuff?” Haisley didn’t remove her eyes from the television. “Okay, how about we watch something else. Anything else, or let’s not watch tv at all. We can do a puzzle, or color, or bake cookies.”

“Cookies?” Haisley looked up and smiled. 

“Isn’t it a little early for cookies?” Bellamy said from behind Clarke, and when she turned around she saw him walking down the stairs with Briar. “And since when do you bake?”

“I don’t,” Clarke laughed. “But she doesn’t need to know that.”

“She will when you burn down the house the moment you leave the cookies in the oven too long.” Clarke followed Bellamy’s movements as he walked into the kitchen area and lifted Briar onto the barstool. “How about I make breakfast, and this afternoon Josie can help with cookies.”

Clarke Stood up and shifted Haisley to her hip before walking towards Bellamy. “I don’t need a nanny.”

“I know you don’t, but the kids do,” Bellamy replied. 

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke frowned. “I’m going to shower. 

Clarke handed Haisley to Bellamy and disappeared into the bathroom. The sudden change in Clarke’s mood was apparent. When he had come down she was so content with Haisley. He even managed to joke around with her like they used to, and then he mentioned Josie and Clarke shut down.”

“Was Cwarke mad, dada?” Briar asked. 

Bellamy shook his head in response just as Bodhi appeared at the top of the stairs rubbing sleep from her blue eyes. 

-

It had been a month since Clarke showed up on his doorstep needing help, and they’ve somehow been making things work. The twins still didn’t know she was their mom, and quite frankly he wasn’t sure when or how to tell them. Clarke had been so good the last month, but these last few weeks Bellamy was met with silence. She’d spend the day locked in his room, according to Josie, and when he’d get home everything was about the twins until bedtime. Clarke even got up with Haisley every morning and stuck around until the twins ate breakfast. 

Today was different, Bellamy woke up to the sound of Haisley crying on the baby monitor. He glanced at the clock, right on schedule. Except, he hadn’t been woken up by her in weeks. Clarke  _ always  _ got to her before he even woke up. Glancing beside him he realized Clarke wasn’t in the bad. Trying not to worry he made it across the hall and lifted Haisley into his arms. 

“Where’s Clarke, little bug?” Bellamy asked.

“Mama?” Haisley questioned. “Mama go?”

He wanted to correct his daughter but knew she was way too young to understand. Quietly he carried her down the stairs and sat her in the high chair. It was eerily quiet in the house, and Bellamy knew that Clarke was gone. The proverbial other shoe finally dropped and it broke his heart. For him, and for the girls. 

Hearing little footsteps an hour later, Bellamy looked up and saw the twins coming down the stairs in sync. He smiled at them as he placed breakfast on the countertop. Briar helped Bodhi up before pulling herself onto the next barstool. 

“Morning,” he smiled. “Pancakes for the queens.”

Bodhi scrunched up her nose and laughed. Bellamy couldn’t help but realize how much she looked like Clarke when she acted like this. “We’re not queens, dada!”

“We’re princesses. Haisie too.” Briar grinned. “Clarke Is a queen, ‘cause her’d all growed up.”

“Well I can’t argue with that one, now can I?”

The rest of the day went by as usual. Josie showed up and took over care of the girls while Bellamy was at work. He struggled to focus for most of the morning before finally leaving early, it was a Friday after all. 

“You’re home early.” Josie smiled as Bellamy walked through the door. “The twins and I were just about to start lunch.”

“You can have the rest of the day off if you want.” Bellamy shrugged. “Paid.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind sticking around, if you want to be alone I can take the kids and go to the park. Grab something while we’re out.”

“No it’s okay, but thank you for the offer. I think we’ll just order in and watch a movie.” Bellamy replied. “See you Monday” 

Josie nodded and grabbed her coat from the closet before silently leaving the apartment. 

It was at bath time that night when he finally got a text message from Clarke. 

**SORRY BEL**

**WHERE ARE YOU?**

**LONG STORY.**

**CALL ME PLEASE…**

**I’LL SEE YOU SOON...PROMISE**

That was all he got out of Clarke. No explanation, nothing. It was the following Friday afternoon when he finally got a call from her. 

“It’s been a week, Clarke.” No hello, no small talk. 

“I know, and I said I was sorry. Something came up that had to be dealt with. I’ll explain if you let me come up. Your secretary won’t let me through, and refused to tell you I was here.”

“You’re in the lobby?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m outside the building. Your secretary is a beast.” Clarke laughed, but Bellamy could hear the sadness in her voice. Even when she tried to mask it. 

Muttering something, Bellamy hung up his cell and made his way downstairs quickly. The elevator ride was the longest couple minutes of his life. When he stepped off he saw Gina, his secretary, sitting behind her desk. 

“I told her to go away, sir,” Gina said apologetically. 

Bellamy brushed her off and stepped outside. He glanced around but didn’t see Clarke anywhere. At first, anyway. It took a moment to realize the blonde standing a few feet from the door was Clarke. She had on a large pair of glasses that covered most of her face, but more shockingly was the baby secured on Clarke's hip and the toddler that held her free hand. 

“Follow me.” Bellamy motioned. 

Bellamy ignored the stares he got as he walked through the building. Finally, standing behind his desk he stared at Clarke and the two girls who looked exactly like her. They were a bit younger than the twins, but all four girls shared the same bright blue eyes as Clarke. 

“More children that you abandoned?” Bellamy asked more harshly than he intended. Bellamy watched as the oldest of the two wandered around his office looking around. Knowing his office was toddler-proof, Bellamy continued to watch Clarke closely waiting for a response. 

“They aren’t mine, well technically they are now.” Clarke glanced over at the older girl. “They are my sisters. I didn’t know they even existed until last week when I got a call from my dad's lawyer in the middle of the night saying that there was an accident. My dad and his wife died and the girls, my sisters, were left to me in their will.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” Bellamy whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Clarke shrugged. “I was dealing with all the legal shit and honestly wasn’t sure what to tell you. Things were going so smoothly, and I loved spending time with the girls. I-I didn’t even want to think about what this would mean going forward.”

“It means that we’re going to stay at my place in The Hamptons for a bit. There’s a lot more space for five kiddos, and maybe you and I can spend more time together.” Bellamy said. “I can take a few weeks vacation, and then work from home if need be.”

“What?” Clarke was shocked. “You’d move the girls just like that?” 

“They’ve been there before, Clarke. We go every summer. It’s just a few months earlier than usual, but everything will be fine. If that’s what you want.”

“I do.” Clarke smiled. 

Bellamy smiled back. “So, what are their names?”

“Sawyer is the one rummaging through your stack of books. She’s 18 months, and Masyn here is 6 months old.

That night Bellamy and Clarke walked through the doors of the huge house. It was late and the car drive was long. Thankfully Bellamy had the foresight to call his cleaning lady and have her get the place ready for them. 

“Where do they sleep?” Clarke asked, holding a sleeping toddler in her arms. 

“Sawyer will be in Haisley’s room. In the room across from mine, there should be two cribs set up in there. The twins’ room is next to that, and Masyn can stay in the room at the end hall with you.”

  
  


A week into the new arrangement and everything was going really smoothly. Especially considering there were five kids 4 and under in the house. If they didn’t survive this, then they wouldn’t survive anything. 

“Did you know that a baby can poop so much it covers everything, and I mean everything?” Clarke laughed as she carried Masyn down the stairs and plopped the baby into Bellamy’s arms. The baby was dressed in nothing but a diaper and smelled like she was fresh out of the bath. 

“I’m aware of this, yes.” Bellamy smiled and planted a kiss on Masyn’s head. “Briar and Bodhi were notorious for it, and always doing it at the same time. It’s a Twin thing I suppose.”

“I suppose.” Clarke shrugged.

“You look exhausted by the way,” Bellamy noted. “Masyn keep you up all night?”

“Yes, and no. I listen to her breathing all night, and by the time I fall asleep she wakes up. Then I do it all again the second half of the night.”

“I totally get it. When the twins were born all I did was listen to them. You’re welcome to sleep in my bed if you want. Then maybe you can actually sleep until she wakes up.”

“Maybe,” Clarke muttered. 

Deciding she needed sleep more than pride Clarke spent the night in Bellamy’s room. That night and every night for the next week were spent with him. It had been 2 weeks since they moved themselves and the kids to The Hamptons, and life was going surprisingly smooth. Although, there were no major complications in their life at the moment either. No jobs, no other people. Just them and five little girls.

The faint cry of a baby could be heard in the middle of the night. Clarke was about to swing her feet over the side of the bed when Bellamy walked in carrying Masyn in one arm and had a bottle in the opposite hand. 

“Did we wake you?” He asked, settling himself into the bed and began to feed the squirming infant. 

“I heard her crying.” Clarke smiled. “I could have gotten up with her.”

“I know, but I heard her first.” Bellamy smiled back. 

As Masyn finished off the bottle there was a cry from across the hall. Clarke got out of bed this time and silently left the room. She was gone for almost 10 minutes before walking back in a toddler on each side of her. 

“Someone had a bad dream and woke up the other,” Clarke explained as she lifted the sleepy girls into the middle of the king-size bed and then got back in herself. Haisley settled herself next to Clarke while Sawyer chose Bellamy. 

“Dada?” Bodhi whispered from the door where she stood holding Briar’s hand. Bellamy motioned for the twins to come in, and they too crawled into bed. 

“Full bed.” Clarke laughed. 

“Sleep while you can. Might be an early morning.” Bellamy grinned. 

Bellamy was wrong and it wasn’t an early morning. Much to their surprise the girls all slept in until nearly 8:30, and considering their usual up at sunrise routine this was a pleasant surprise. 

“I could wake up like this every morning.” Clarke smiled at Bellamy. The five girls sandwiched between them. “The sun, the sound of the ocean, the kids.”

“You’d give it all up?” Bellamy asked, and when Clarke looked at him confused he clarified. “The fame...you’d give it up?”

“Honestly? Yeah, I would give that part of my life up to raise these five girls with you.”

“Then marry me.”

“What?” Clarke was shocked. She had expected that. 

“Marry me. We can formally adopt Sawyer and Masyn, you can adopt Haisley. The twins are legally still ours. So marry me, and we can give them, and us the best family.”

“Under one circumstance.” Clarke grinned 

“Name it.”

“We need to live here full time, he or anywhere else that the girls can freely go out and play. Explore the ocean, the earth. They can’t do that in the city.”

“Deal.”

“Then yes, Bellamy. I will marry you.”

“Marry us too.” Bodhi grinned. 

“Yeah! Us too.” Briar chimed in. 

“Of course, little ones.” Then Clarke leaned over across the bed and kissed Bellamy, then whispered. “I love you, Bellamy Blake.”

“And I love you, Clarke Griffin.”


End file.
